Spunge
Description The Spunge is a large, fat light green monster. Its body is just one big blob which squishes outwards where it's in contact with the ground, as if it doesn't have enough strength to hold its shape. It has two blue eyes and a green leaf on its head. It has two spindly arms (very small in proportion to its body), and no visible legs. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by dancing and bopping its body upwards similar to the Toe Jammer. Song Audio sample: The Spunge Monster's song is a smooth whistling sound. On Cold Island, it sings " G# B C# B D#-----, G# B C# B D# F# D#, C# B". Breeding The Spunge can be bred using monsters that combine to provide the elements of Air , Plant and Water . Possible combination(s): * + Toe Jammer and Dandidoo * + Potbelly and Quibble * + Tweedle and Oaktopus Because the Toe Jammer takes much less time to hatch than either Potbelly or Tweedle, and all of the two-element monsters require the same amount of time, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The Spunge's name may come from the Sponge, probably because the two creatures are able to absorb air and water, and spray it when necessary. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Spunge on the Rare Spunge page. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Christmas During the Christmas season of December 2013, all Spunges on all islands wore a layered turtleneck sweater as part of the Cold Island Christmas celebration. This outfit didn't return in 2014. Halloween During the 2014 Halloween celebration on Plant Island, all Spunges on all Islands dressed up as vampires. This was the result of a Facebook contest to determine a new costume. The Spunge is the second monster to dress up for Halloween but not be on Plant Island, after the Pompom. Its costume appeared the day before Halloween, long after the other monsters had dressed up. (NOTE: The vampire Spunge was NOT included for PC players.) The bloated bloodsucker returned for the Halloween Season of 2015, this time bringing its mutated, three eyed, six armed pal with it. The Spunge was also the first monster to not have a brand new costume for 2015. Notes *The Spunge appears on a T-shirt, on which the Spunge blows the seeds out of an unsuspecting Dandidoo. The Dandidoo then starts to cry, so the Spunge, in sorrow, gives the bald Dandidoo a hug. This is presented in comic form, and this may be the reason why he likes her. *The Spunge's arms are similar to that of the concept Maw. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island